1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a resource retrieval system. More specifically, but not to be considered limiting, the present invention relates to an Internet based resource retrieval system which allows for users to search, retrieve, view and use information currently found in various print directories, such as physical phone books or telephone directories.
2. Applicants' Statement Regarding the Known Prior Art
Although the Internet has become a primary resource for information, it currently has numerous limitations due to the standard and favored means of information retrieval currently employed by search engines, especially with regards to geographical searching. For example, a consumer who wants to find a nearby or “local” business to fix a flat tire, get an estimate for a roof repair, order flowers, or make a restaurant reservation would find using the Internet as a possibly confusing resource due to the availability of numerous “hits” by retailers who may not necessarily be a “local” business. Many search engines list non-local businesses even in a relatively narrow search due to the now common practice of businesses paying for location preference on search engines. In addition to the different search methodology involved, the format in which the contents of the directories are displayed using the Internet is often different in form than that of the traditional printed form of the directories.
Therefore, consumers still find the format and presentation of the “old fashioned” print directories, such as those often issued or published by telephone companies, utilities, or other independent “yellow” or “white” pages, to be preferable when attempting to find a local or specific geographical business. Further, there are still individuals, retailers, and other businesses that advertise in the aforementioned print directories that do not advertise on the Internet. Also, such advertisements may include valuable information not generally found in Internet sources, such as for example a date of establishment or years in business, whether the business is “locally owned and operated,” specialities or services offered, hours of operation, payment methods accepted, or specific pricing. Further, such entities may include coupons or discounts in the print directories which the consumer can use locally.
Another problem that exists is that to Applicants' knowledge there is no one resource where consumers can easily obtain access to the multiple directories that are available for any given market or area. The multiple directories available in a given market are typically provided by different publishers or sources. While some of the print directories or contents thereof may be accessible via the Internet via an individual publisher, there is not believed to be a current system or means to readily identify all the directories available (on a local, national, international or worldwide basis), or identify where the available print directories can be accessed on the Internet. For example, if a consumer wanted to view via the Internet a local phone book for a specific area, such as a specific city, they would be hampered if they did not know 1) what types of directories are available for the city, 2) which source or sources provide the directories available for the city, 3) whether a directory is available by the specific name or title of the directory or by the name of the source, and/or 4) whether the directory is complete, accurate and current. Even if the consumer was familiar with the general area, the consumer may still not be aware what suburbs or outlying areas in which the directories apply or are available for. Such problems are even more evident if the consumer wants to locate a directory in a remote region, such as a city in a foreign country.
In the current global market, where information may be too abundant and or unusable, access to timely and specific information is still a critical component to success, improved operations, and consumer satisfaction. Although there are numerous business services, databases, and networks available, there is a continuing need to provide an effective and efficient system for collecting, storing, searching, and displaying information, especially information which is applicable to specific geographic areas such as telephone directories (e.g., the “white pages” or “yellow pages”). It is to such a system, and methods of implementing and using the same, that the present invention is directed.